


Ridiculous

by madammina



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, They are watching Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, how else are you going to relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The beginnings of Phil Coulson being a mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33781) by totalnerdatheart. 



> (inspired by totalnerdatheart's idea about Phil being a mermaid and me marathoning Teen Wolf for the premiere)

Wasn’t it always the case these days? An op went bad, the Bus was the only thing flying (if on autopilot, that at least worked after Gravitron made his escape) and Phil had somehow saved them all with mermaid magic. 

Or something like that. Skye sighed and chomped on her popcorn as the way too large tub sloshed behind her. 

"It’s ridiculous." Phil muttered, the ‘s’ hissing through his sharpened teeth. "Simmons, get that away from me."

"I’m sorry, sir, but… I’m trying to find out the proportional strength of your tail." She grinned hopefully down at him, who then sank to the bottom of his pretend pool. 

"He’s always like this after he uses magic." May stated as she lifted Ward’s popcorn bucket but took a seat next to the tub. "We’re on autopilot, we’ll be at headquarters in 12 hours. What are we watching?"

"I was hoping for scrabble-" Fitz started to say, but ducked as water sprayed at him. 

"It’s utterly ridiculous." Phil muttered as he pulled himself up to the edge of the tub.

"It’s supposed to be ridiculous." Skye shouted back and rolled her eyes. "We watch this because it’s ridiculous."

 

"But werewolves don’t work-" Coulson cut himself off and sunk back down again. Ward reached over to May’s lap, she hit his hand with the popcorn bucket. 

"Oh come on." He growled. "At least may I-"

"No. Now be quiet." Skye hushed. "We’re getting the big reveal."

"Skye, we’ve known for the last two weeks, ever since you got us marathoning this, that Scott’s going to be an Alpha. Are we ignoring the fact Coulson just confirmed there are such things as werewolves?"

"And Vampires." May said plainly. "We have two working for SHIELD as we speak." 

"Are Stiles and Derek ever going to kiss?" Simmons asked as she leaned over the tub. Then dodged as Coulson blew bubbles at her. "When will he stop being such a grump?"

"When the next season starts, which is tomorrow. Now, shh…" Skye threw popcorn at Simmons, but hit Fitz, who just gave up and sat down next to the tub too. 

…

"I am the alpha of alphas, the apex of apex of apex predators! I am DEATH THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS! I AM THE DEMON WOLF!"

"And I met him. Rather lame." Coulson muttered through the water of his tub.

"Phil, Loki killed you." May said from her post. "if it wasn’t for the fact you are a mermaid-:"

"MerMAN, and that had… everything to do with it. Point is, you can only hear so many superior speeches before it gets dull."

"Be quiet, Derek needs to fight back."

"He’s not fighting back, Skye. Quiet."


End file.
